Pinch / Smile
Warning: Spoiler Alert!! "Pinch / Smile" are stories in LINE TOWN Episode 3. Stories Pinch One day, Cony is reading a fashion magazine in the shop. While flipping through the pages, she sees a picture of Jessica appeared in one of them. Meanwhile, Jessica is walking back home with four bags of new clothes when she meets her best friend, who comes out of the shop. She is delighted to see Cony and tells her she works for the magazine Cony reads as a model. Also, she says she uses her salary to buy these clothes and invites Cony to her house. When Jessica dresses in her new outfits, including a cowgirl modelling, a fancy look and a ladylike dress, Cony gives out compliments from the heart. But the one she likes the best is a red dress with fuchsia spots and Jessica lets her to try on it while going to check the boiling kettle. Unfortunately, the dress doesn't really fit for Cony's size and when she pulls one of the sleeves, it suddenly tears a bit. Scared to reveal the truth, Cony gives an excuse to Jessica, who is serving her some tea, that she wants to borrow it. Even Jessica says that she hasn't worn it before, Cony rushes out from her house as swift as she can, making her confused. After Cony goes back to her home, she decides to fix the torn dress by herself. However, she makes the situation even worse-when she finally deal with the sleeve, she discovers that she turns the dress tinier from its original size! Just then, Moon knocks on her door to ask her to help him to fix his computer. Cony is frightened and she doesn't open it, thus Moon is annoyed with her and peeps into the anti-theft eye. At that time, Brown passes by and photos what he does while he mumbles and complains. After Moon leaves, Cony swiftly rushes to the boutique and asks the shop owner whether Jessica's red dress still have stocks or not, but the answer is "No", disappointing her a lot. The next day, Cony continues upsetting about the shrunken dress when Jessica comes and says she wants to get it back. Attempting to conceal the truth, Cony stuffs it into her left cheek pouch and lies to Jessica by telling her that she gets a toothache and loses the dress when she goes to the dentist because a thief steals it. Believing the lie, Jessica is ready to use her smartphone to call 110 but Cony wants to stop her and the two girls begins to fight by pulling the phone. At the moment, James witnesses the fighting girls and asks for the reason. Jessica tells him about Cony's lie and James says there's a theft group recently and is willing to help them to find out the dress thief. Suddenly, Brown and Sally appear and Brown shows his friends the photo about Moon, making James and Jessica think he is suspicious of stealing the dress.A while later, Moon comes along, playing a banjo and mouthing a seedling. James tells Moon that he is going to send him to the police, and says because he is his friend when Moon asks why. He and Jessica continue scolding him, so Moon, who is terribly scared, runs as quick as he can. Seeing what happens to her friends, Cony feels sorry for Moon but still hesitates to tell Jessica the truth. Nonetheless, Brown discovers her fake swollen cheek and pushes her to cause her spitting out the tiny dress and the others finally know that Cony was lying to them. In the evening, Cony tells Jessica she didn't have courage to apologise in the beginning and is taking responsibilities by finding a job to her a new one. But Jessica forgives Cony and says she has enough salary. She then put the dress onto Sally and Sally loves it a lot. James is glad the incident is solved and cheers for the girls and the five friends stand up and walk together under the sunset, only when Cony remembers Moon and wonder what is happening to him. Eventually but sadly, poor Moon is being accused as a thief and is chased by the police in town for the whole night. Smile In his messy house, James isn't feeling great as normal because he loses his motorbike Red one week ago. Then he injures himself with his beard shaver and he drops his changes in the shop when he is buying his favourite magazine and some eggs for his friends' omurice party. Worse than that, he tripped on a chewing gum when he wants to call Sally for help. After he arrives at Cony's home, Moon scares him using a jacking box, making the eggs broken and ruins the magazine. Trying to cheer him up, his friends talk about the time they went on a camping trip, but he becomes unhappier as it recalls himself being stung by the bees. Some time later, Cony discovers James is getting more and more depressed while the other two boys are playing with video games. So she sticks some plastic tapes with the boys to create a smile on James' face, much to his displeasure. They laugh out loudly when they notice him shouting and "smiling" angrily. Nonetheless, he feds up and goes out of Cony's house as fast as he can. Sooner or later, James seems to feel better than before (maybe it's the effect of the "smile"?). Then he goes back to the shop to buy his magazine for the second time. When the shop owner sees his new appearance, he becomes happy too. Then Sally praises him and says he will be picked by his favourite magazine, making him more ecstatic. When he gets back home, nevertheless, James feels that his smile is so fake and starts thinking of the negative side again: Red will not come back. Suddenly, Jessica phones him and tells him she finds Red at the dump. Hearing Jessica's voice and the good news, the tapes on James' face fall off and he is back to his ordinary self. In the end, James' friends are relieved when they see him coming back with his motorbike and hold a French scrambled egg party as a replacement for the omurice party. They are delighted to have the old James again, though he doesn't tell them the reason why he is being confident that he can become the magazine's model. Extra Information *Japan's police hotline is 110. *"Smile" is James' first story. Category:Episodes Category:LINE TOWN episodes